Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates generally to water treatment mechanisms and, more specifically, to the combination of a metal ion yielding material supported by a triple acting adhesive that firstly secures itself to the metal ion yielding material, secondly provides a controlled release of metal ions over a range of water temperatures and thirdly, simultaneously therewith secures the metal ion yielding material to a structure within the water system The invention also relates to a method of manufacture of articles with a metal ion yielding material thereon including methods of securing the metal ion yielding material to a processable material that can be formed into a working or non-working structure that when placed in water to be purified provides a controlled released of metal ions to thereby continually rid the water of bacteria.
In water treatment systems it is known that small amounts of metal ions are effective as a bacteria killing material. Suitable metal ions that are use useful in killing bacteria are silver, zinc, copper, and tin. While it is known that such metal ions are effective in killing bacteria in water systems it is necessary to maintain a controlled release of the metal ions in order to provide bacteria killing over an extended period of time. In addition, to provide a controlled release of metal ions, it is necessary to maintain the concentration of metal ions in water at sufficient levels to kill bacteria, yet not sufficiently high so as to cause the metal ions to come out of solution. In addition, as the water system temperature can vary it is desirable to maintain a controlled release of metal ions over a range of water temperatures. In the present invention a metal ion yielding material is maintained in a controlled bacteria killing state by an adhesive that supports the metal ion yielding material in a body of water while simultaneously releasing metal ions to provide for bacteria killing over an extended period of time and in different water temperatures. That is, the adhesive, which remains unreactive to the bacteria killing chemicals, supports the metal ion yielding material in a condition that allows metal ions to migrate therefrom at a sufficiently slow rate so that the metal ion concentration in water remains within acceptable levels.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a water treatment composition comprised of a metal ion yielding material secured to an adhesive with the adhesive secured to a structure so that when the structure is placed in a body of water the concentration of aqueous metal ions is maintained at levels sufficient to kill bacteria and the secured metal ion yielding material is sufficient to permit release of metal ions over an extended period of time. The invention further comprises methods of securing a metal ion yielding material, as well as a method of manufacture of an article, by first adhering the metal ion yielding material to a structure and then forming the structure into an article that can be placed in a body of water to maintain the proper metal ion concentration therein.